


【朱白】吵架闹分手的和好方式

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: 性瘾明星居X大学生北*搞个吵架分手梗*pwp三俗预警*剧组化妆间半公开场合play旧文改。
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	【朱白】吵架闹分手的和好方式

我爱你，从这里到月亮，再绕回来。  
——《猜猜我有多爱你》

  
  
\--   
  
0.  
  
朱先生不常说爱他。  
  
  
1.  
  
白宇自认也不是一个矫情的人，可是或多或少的内心那点儿小心思就要出来作崇，像是被撕裂的伤口被水冲洗着将水蔓延稀释成带着肉感的淡粉色，烧得他心里空落落的。他知道自己没必要像个刚谈恋爱的小女孩一样为了那几个字生好几天闷气，但现在自己的行为也不是想象中的理智。  
  
他龙哥忙。  
他龙哥天天都在忙着拍戏。  
忙着…在戏里对别人说我爱你。  
  
是他听惯了的朱一龙独有的嗓音，对着别人，万分缠绵地说，  
“我爱你”。  
  
他也想听到啊。  
  
  
2.  
  
这两天朱一龙马上就要新剧杀青，白宇瘫在家里因为赶课题论文熬了好几个大夜，早就把朱一龙走前收拾得干干净净的屋子糟蹋地不成样子，地板上乱七八糟横陈着各式各样的资料书本，厨房里烟火气息也过于浓重了点，咖啡机发着嗡鸣工作着，勉强散发出一点咖啡豆的清新香气卷走电脑桌前趴着睡觉的人最后一丝困倦。  
  
朱一龙推开门看到的就是这么一幅萎靡的场景，他皱了皱眉，踢开门口已经翻了个儿的拖鞋，强行扒开一小块空间放下行李箱，缓缓地走进房间，看见了缩在电脑前的一小团。  
  
白宇已经醒了，只是因为刚刚从睡梦中反应过来，眼神还有点湿漉漉的懵懂，愣愣地看着走进来的人。  
  
“龙…龙哥？你怎么回来了？”  
“我给你发过消息说我昨天杀青的。”  
  
小孩儿带着满脸的不可置信，支支吾吾地说：“唔…哥哥…我，我没看消息呢。”  
“这几天你忙什么呢？”  
“就一个小课题，很快的。”  
  
白宇起身轻轻推开想亲上来的朱一龙的脑袋，挪到厨房，按开咖啡机给自己倒了一杯不加糖不加奶的咖啡。  
朱一龙跟在他身后，看到他手上黑棕色的咖啡，眉头快拧到了一起。  
他记得清清楚楚，小孩儿喜甜，就连喝白粥也要加两勺白糖才喝得下去。  


3.  
  
“这东西你喝的下去？”  
  
白宇不置可否，当着他面喝了一大口，完了还舔了舔艳红色的泛着水光的唇瓣，转身又加了点咖啡，这才对着朱一龙慢悠悠道：“我觉得还可以，哥哥你要不要也来点？这个咖啡豆品种蛮不错的…”  
  
几秒钟的错愕。  
朱一龙直接伸手夺过白宇手上奶白色的马克杯，走到水池旁边，将里面的液体全都倒进了下水管里。  
  
“…哥哥？”  
  
朱一龙回头看着他，随手放下马克杯，就拽着小孩纤细的手腕拖进了卧室。  
  
朱一龙很生气。  
白宇感觉的出来。  
  
  
4.  
  
以往在情事上，朱一龙还会顾忌到白宇的感受，手下的动作多多少少会掺着点似水的温柔，但这一次却是第一次让白宇感受到了他哥真正的怒火。  
  
朱一龙对白宇是有性瘾没错，可以前他总是克制的很好，不会在白宇面前展露得过分明显，当下他却顾不得心里快要按捺不住的欲望，不管不顾地把自己挤进那个干涩的小口里。

白宇一下子便被逼出了泪水，泪珠颤颤巍巍地挂在瞬间泛红的眼尾，仿佛下一秒就压制不住快要决堤的委屈。  
  
朱一龙恨透了这样不爱惜自己身体的白宇。  
白宇恨透了这样蛮横得一回来就想艹他的朱一龙。  
  
细碎的呻吟从唇缝里漏出来，燃尽了身上人仅存的一丝理智。  
他蛮横地挤进去，破开层层叠叠想排挤着异物入侵的肠肉，直接撞到最里面，惹得白宇拔高了嗓子惊呼出声。  
“疼…真的好疼…”  
  
早已经沙哑的嗓音无法再负荷着继续工作，被朱一龙接下来猛烈的撞击给击破得断断续续。被欺负的艳红的肠肉含不住那根粗大的东西，可怜地外翻开来，开出一小朵妖魅的花。  
胸前的两点嫩肉受了先前的刺激早已挺立在微凉的空气里，被朱一龙一口叼住，用牙狠狠地咬了一下。  
  
“唔！别！”  
白宇的泪水直接从兜不住的眼眶里流出来，沾湿了一下片床单。  
“哥哥…哥哥…我求你了…”  
他只好软下身子求饶，暗暗缩了缩已经被艹出了水儿的后穴，将自己的身体沉下去又吞吃了一点儿，直到雪白的臀尖贴上他龙哥的腿根，又偏着脑袋去寻他哥的唇想讨一个吻。  
朱一龙没有回答，别过头避开了小孩儿扑上来的红唇，只是一味地猛烈动作，撞碎了小孩儿仅剩的那点自尊。  
  
你看。  
他现在连吻都不肯吻我了。  
  
  
5.  
  
等到结束的时候白宇已经没有一丝力气，脱力地趴在床上，急促地喘息着。  
  
“白宇，你老实告诉我这两天你在干吗。”  
  
讨厌啊。  
这种搞完了人立马强硬起来的语气，我又不是你的专属品，凭什么这么受委屈啊，你，你还是我结婚证上的老公呢。  
你这么凶，是不是你的温柔全都展现给我看不到的人了？  
  
心里原本就易燃的火气一下子蒸腾起来了，联合着他们在一起这么多年朱一龙说过的屈指可数的情话，通通向朱一龙砸过去。  
  
“我做什么你管得着吗？你一走就走那么久还不允许我有点自己的生活了？为什么我从头到脚都要由着你来啊你又不是我的谁。”  
  
“我是你的合法丈夫。我有权关心你。”  
  
“可是我不需要！”  
  
“…什么？”  
  
“我是说我不需要你那所谓的对我的屁点关心！收起你那点高高在上的态度吧，我很早就看不惯了。”  
  
  
6.  
  
这是他们结婚以来第一次吵架。  
杀伤力大到直接让朱一龙起身套好衣服拉开门走了出去。  
  
我给了你一个多好的理由不要我啊…  
  
他一个人趴在被各种液体浸泡的濡湿的床单上，将身体卷进发白的被子里，浅浅地呜咽。  
  
还是吵架了。  
白宇想着，如果现在龙哥回来和他说要离婚，他大概也会笑着答应说好啊好啊。为这种事情这么作，白宇你好矫情一男的。  
  


  
7.  
  
什么叫娱乐圈是八百倍速圈呢。  
短短一个星期的时间，朱一龙和白宇感情不和的消息明晃晃挂上了热搜，拜他龙哥的影帝体质没多久就到了第一，后头接着红底白字的爆。  
  
事情已经过去了三天，朱一龙那边风平浪静，什么澄清声明都没有，倒是白宇断断续续陆陆碎碎地登了好几次。  
所有人都在猜测，根据以往只要榜上出现白宇两个字，正面的还好，要是负面的一准儿会被朱一龙压下来，附着连名带姓的警告。然而这次，七十二个小时过去，朱一龙都没有露面，足以说明很多问题。  
一时间，所有的一切乱成一锅粥。  
  
在这期间，朱一龙真的一个电话一条短信都没有来过，白宇试着打电话给他，结果还是他哥助理接的，一句“龙哥还在拍戏”就把他打发了。  
完了，他龙哥是真的要和自己分手。  
猪蹄。  
  
白宇自我调节了一天，把自己窝在被子里的头发蹭成一团鸡毛，一咕噜翻身坐起来就开始翻衣柜。

  
  
  
  
8.  
  
春天已经随着逐渐回暖的气温，伴着越显毒辣的太阳，浩浩荡荡地压盖了整座城市。春意累累层叠地堆在枝丫上，天空是人人都爱的泛着白的天蓝色，空气里隐隐约约飘散着令人着迷的芬芳香气。  
  
白宇问到了朱一龙拍摄的地址，短袖外面套了件薄外套就跑过去了，直到站在剧组门口，他才恍然回味自己都干了些什么。  
白宇你真的好矫情。  
  
他转身想走，却被人叫住了脚步。  
“诶！诶这不白宇呢么！一龙！一龙你家白宇探班来了你怎么不和我说一声！”  
  
白宇撇了眼朱一龙的方向，刚和导演说完“没关系我等一会”再望向那个地方，熟悉的身影已然消失。  
还是…不愿意见我吗…  
鼻子一酸，泪水就要抽抽哒哒掉出来。  
  
“都多大了还哭鼻子，害不害臊。”  
  
白宇不会忘记，在那个初春的早晨，还是他们闹别扭之后的那个早晨，周围是忙忙碌碌的剧组人员，朱一龙看向他的那双眼睛。  
动人的，他见过的最漂亮的一双眼睛，氤氲着整个春天里最美好的事物，如同蒸汽，渐渐模糊了他的双眼。  
那里面盛着的，却只有白宇。  
那个时候，阳光正如所有狗血电视剧里男女主角初见时的那样，恰如其分地穿透过厚厚的云层，均匀地给他们镀上一层梦幻的金色光晕。  
  
在每个人的人生中，总有那么一个时刻，感觉全世界为你做了一次配角。  
  
  
  
9.  
  
所以这么好解决的吗？  
那事情又为什么会变成现在这个样子？  
  
白宇被他哥拽着手腕直接拖进了化妆间，看着他哥锁好门，颤颤巍巍地开口：  
  
“哥…哥哥…这是在剧组…”  
后头的声音被淹没在朱一龙吻上来的嘴唇里。  
  
朱一龙把白宇拦腰抱进屋里，轻轻地把人放在沙发上。  
  
白宇的背一接触到沙发面柔软的布料就开始下意识地往里面瘫，朱一龙把他捞出来，朝着自己的方向揽了揽。  
  
他伸手解着白宇的衣扣，解的很慢很慢，很专心，修长白皙的手指仿佛在对待一件珍贵的宝物，捏起一小颗，慢条斯理地从那条缝里钻出来。  
  
“唔…哥哥…快…快一点…”  
小孩儿被他的动作急得要死，手脚哼哼唧唧地缠上来，把身体送过来。  
  
化妆间狭小的空间里，两具不着衣物的身体相贴着，肢体纠缠在一起，混合着越来越急促的喘息和呻吟。  
  
“好重。”白宇抿唇，“哥哥你胖了啊。”  
  
朱一龙轻舔着他的舌头，一下一下的勾着对方诱人的火红色的舌尖吸吮，慢慢堵住白宇变得急促火热的呼吸，手臂暗暗收紧了些：“那是为了更方便地压你。”  
  
“…”  
  
男人的吻并不急躁，更多的是如水的温柔，却又带着强硬和不容拒绝的霸道，纠缠的舌头在分泌的唾液里发出暧昧的啧啧水声，呼吸出来的空气在彼此摩擦的身体中渐渐燥热起来，周围的空气逐渐升温。

“嘶。”白宇倒吸一口气，舌尖上突然传递过来的疼痛瞬间刺激中大脑，他瞪了朱一龙一眼，也咬住对方的舌头，谁也不让半分，口腔逐渐被淡淡的血腥味充斥，一切都覆盖上了层烫人的灼热温度，烧得两个人的理智全无。  
  
温热的指尖从小孩光滑细腻的皮肤上游移，朱一龙微阖着眼睛，唇一点点舔啃着他的锁骨，沿着他劲瘦的身体线条慢慢下滑，亲着白宇隐约有点泛红的胸口，粉粉的一片，衬得小孩更加的诱惑迷人。  
  
“舒服吗？”当手滑进下面，握住那个器具的时候，他听到自己有些沙哑的声音。  
  
白宇轻声喘息，呼吸随着那只手的节奏缓缓失去平稳，他攀着朱一龙的肩膀，抬起身子去咬对方的耳朵。  
  
“我才不给你呢。”  
说完小孩得意地昂起头。  
  
宝贝。  
你现在像只只能乖乖挨艹还无力反抗的猫。  
  
张嘴重重的吸住白宇胸前的粉嫩又松开，舌头上下舔舐，朱一龙的声音打着颤：“宝贝你等会可以叫得大声点，我不介意被人听了去。”  
  
“…你走开。”  
白宇挺起胸口把自己离上面的人更近点，细微地吸了几口气，脸颊却因为想到现在这种半公开场合而微微发烫，身下不由自主更硬了一点。  
  
朱一龙的手探索着那个小口，边留意白宇的表情边慢慢侵入，额角渗出些许薄汗。  
  
闯进体内的东西正在以缓慢的速度往里推，白宇浑身颤了一下，把腿缠在朱一龙的腰上，脚跟暗示性地蹭着他的皮肤。  
  
朱一龙望着手指上沾染的透明的液体，眸色暗沉了下去，自己的东西抵着慢慢里推，却被堵在中途那里，他隆起眉宇，面色微紧。  
  
“哥哥…没事的。”  
  
他把白宇抱在怀里，身下慢慢的进去，明明已经做了那么多次，小孩的那里还是紧的要命，以至于他每走一步，都感觉阻碍重重，温热的肠壁吸上来的力道很强，不给他半点退出的机会。  
  
诱人的呻吟声与粗喘交织，啪啪的碰撞和紧贴的身体被汗水打湿，每次拉开都会发出湿腻暧昧的音色。  
  
伏在白宇身上的人背部精壮肌肉纹理分明，恰到好处的流畅线条，身下的人保养得极好的雪白肌肤，一切都显的融洽，令人血脉喷张。  
  
仿佛上帝创造出来的最契合的两件完美的作品。  
  
白宇娇嫩的皮肤在原始的运动下熏染着迷人的淡淡红晕，原本就够蛊惑的脸庞也饱含着一丝叫人移不开眼的情欲，压抑的粗重喘息里藏着怜惜。  
  
他抱着他，下颚抵着他的肩窝，张着腿将人缠得更紧，迎合着一次次的攻击。  
  
身下深深的进去，又退出来，重复着简单却入骨的律动，朱一龙轻轻的笑了，俯下身去寻白宇染着水光的唇，一口含在嘴里。  
  
“我爱你小白。”  
  
“嗯？…！唔？朱一龙！”  
  
那人猛地一撞，直接捅进最里面，抵着柔软湿润的肠壁，液体一股股地喷射出来。  
  
  
  
  
10.  
  
“宝宝，我爱你。”轻轻吻去白宇眼角的泪水，朱一龙撑起身子看着怀里满脸通红的人。  
  
…  
“哥哥…你从来不说爱我。”  
  
“噗哧。”  
“我刚刚…”  
  
“那不算！你，你就是很少说爱我！”  
“说你爱我！”  
  
朱一龙笑得快要看不见眼睛。  
  
“好好好。宝宝我爱你。”  
  
“再来。”  
  
“我爱你我爱你我爱你……”  
  
真的。  
我爱你，从地球到月亮，再绕回来。  
  
  
  
  
11.  
  
等到他们打开化妆间的门，才发现已经晚霞当空，是我见犹怜的西柚色，斜斜地拖在天边，暮色柔光遮蔽了阳光，不那么刺眼，但又显得暧昧缠绵。  
  
白宇掏出手机搂着朱一龙，背过身去，举起手机就是一张自拍。  
他轻轻撇过脸去，让自己还泛着红艳的唇贴在身边的人俊朗的脸侧。  
  
“咔嚓。”  
  
火红还透着香甜腻人气息的唇慢慢移到他耳边，热烫的气流瞬间蒸红了朱一龙的耳垂。  
  
“哥哥，小白最最最喜欢你了。”  
  
  
  
  
12.  
  
  
我爱你。@白宇WHITE  
[那张自拍.jpg]  
  
  
  
13.  
  
  
那是属于他们两个的独家记忆。  
在这个世界里独一无二的暮色格林。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
fin.


End file.
